Riko Kimura
Riko Kimura is the sixth and final cure of Zeti Precure. She's a veteran warrior and the Yuhara Middle School school president. History Riko received her powers when she was only 12 years old. She found Master Zik out in the middle of the road passed out from exhaustion. She along with Satoko discovered that a threat was coming to their world and Riko transformed into Cure Zen However a year later, she expelled Ayumi Hoshizora for being considered a threat to the school. Personality She has a calm and polite person but can also be strict as far as her duties as a school president and as a veteran cure Description As Riko Kimura, she has medium to long hair that goes down to her shoulders and she has dark yellow eyes. Despite living a traditional Japanese home with Master Zik, she wears a light blue and black miko robe. But as school president, she wears a tan blouse that had a blue collar, a blue bow, a tan skirt, white socks, and tan colored shoes. Hobbies * Archery * Akido * Kendo * Gardening Cure Zen As Cure Zen, she has long, white hair and wears a black robe. She also wields a wooden staff that can be used to summon magic or turns the staff itself into other items such as a sword or a paddle. Relationships * Master Zik - Her partner and her Guru * Yumi Tomoe - Not much is known about these two at this moment * Ayumi Hoshizora - Her new student and she expelled years ago for being a threat to the school * Natsumi Midorikawa - Her and Natsumi don't have as much interaction with each other right now * Satoko Tsukihara - Her assistant and childhood friend * Carol Akatsuki - She showed bitter hatred for her as a child. Even outsmarted Riko at the spelling bee one year Songs * Akaku, Akaku * Toji no Maiden * Aoi Honoo Syndrome * Koi no Okehazama * Watashitachi Mirai no Hana Duets * Sunshine Song - with Yumi Tomoe and Ayumi Hoshizora * Kimi no Mirai - with Satoko Tsukihara As Deadly Six *Strike! Zeti Precure with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Carol Akatsuki *Seinaru Hi no Inori with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Carol Akatsuki *Guilty Eyes Fever with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Carol Akatsuki *Mikazuki with Yumi Tomoe, Ayumi Hoshizora, Natsumi Midorikawa, Satoko Tsukihara, and Carol Akatsuki Etymology Riko (リコ): Riko has no meaning in katakana but in kanji, it has two meanings. It can mean 'jasmine child' with this kanji (莉子) or 'truthful child' with this kanji (理子) Kimura (木村): Kimura means 木 (ki) meaning "tree, wood" and 村 (mura) meaning "town, village". Trivia * She is the only known cure who has telekinesis powers * She shares the same name with Riko from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure * She is the only blue cure who is a veteran warrior Gallery Riko Kimura.jpg|Riko Kimura profile Riko Kimura.png|Riko Kimura (civilian) 3rd years OP 001.jpg|Satoko and Riko in the OP Cure Zen.png|Cure Zen Category:Zeti Precure Category:ZetiZaverick's characters Category:Blue Cures